Una boda inesperada
by Jerome Van Eyck
Summary: Primer fic. Una noticia repentina alterará la vida de las dos. ¿Qué podrán hacer a partir de ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas: **Yoruichi-Soi fong

**Disclaimer**: Nada del universo de Bleach me pertenece.

* * *

La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Yoruichi Shihouin iba a casarse.

_"Es imposible, debe ser un error. Yoruichi-sama no puede…"_

Pero el rumor se había convertido en noticia y la noticia, en una realidad inminente. No se hablaba de otra cosa en todo el Seiretei. "La boda del siglo. Shihouin y Arisawa se unen en matrimonio". "Yoruichi Shihouin por fin sienta cabeza". "Los Arisawa se comprometen a restaurar el honor de la ilustre casa Shihouin". Los periódicos no mentían, las conversaciones se convertían en especulaciones sobre el origen de tal relación entre los dos miembros de las respectivas familias. Otros incluso vaticinaban cuántos hijos iban a tener.

Soi Fong no daba crédito a sus ojos, ni tampoco a sus oídos. Era verdad que hacía ya algún tiempo que no veía a su antigua maestra. Tras la batalla contra Aizen, había que contabilizar las pérdidas, comenzar con las reparaciones, agrupar de nuevo a todos los shinigamis y procurar especial atención a los entrenamientos y a las misiones especiales fuera del Rukongai.

Todos estaban colaborando al máximo, y Yoruichi-sama no era una excepción. Tras unos meses en la Sociedad De Almas, había bajado de nuevo al mundo humano para "tratar ciertos asuntos con Kisuke", según sus propias palabras.

Pero después de su marcha, unos días más tarde la noticia salía a la luz. La capitana del 2º escuadrón seguía intentando convencerse a sí misma de que se trataba de un malentendido. Quizás era otro miembro de la familia Shihouin el que iba a contraer matrimonio.

Yoruichi jamás le había mencionado nada de otros familiares. Supuso que la razón se hallaba en la acusación de alta traición que hasta hace poco recaía sobre ella.

Aquella semana Soi Fong apenas consiguió dormir. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, intentando eliminar de su memoria los comentarios que durante el día los miembros de su división hacían. "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que casarse? ¿No habría alguna posibilidad de anular la boda? ¿Era eso lo que deseaba su antigua señora? Y ese chico, ¿estaba enamorada de él? Tanto como para…

Ahora que la relación entre ambas había mejorado, Soi Fong solía estar de mejor humor. Seguía siendo fría, estricta y diligente en su trabajo; pero cuando Yoruichi iba a visitarla, a entrenar con ella o a ayudarle a "aliviar tensiones", como ella lo denominaba, notaba que esa sonrisa de pura felicidad afloraba si dificultad en su rostro.

La echaba de menos. Necesitaba estar con ella, especialmente ahora, que tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

* * *

- Capitana Soi Fong, ¿no se ha enterado? ¡Va a haber una boda por todo lo alto en los próximos meses!- Matsumoto parecía eufórica, cosa que sólo hacía incrementar su mal humor.

- Es maravilloso-corroboró la capitana Unohana- Después de tantas batallas y muertes, una noticia de esta naturaleza se recibe de muy buen grado.

En la asociación de mujeres shinigamis apenas se habla de otra cosa. Soi Fong se maldijo a sí misma, lamentando el momento en el que consideró acudir a la reunión una buena idea. Pero por otro lado…

- ¿Pero quién es el prometido en cuestión? – Inquirió Nanao, ajustándose las gafas.

- Por lo visto es el único heredero varón de una poderosa y antigua familia de la alta nobleza. – Respondió Rangiku con entusiasmo- Su nombre completo es Daisuke Arisawa y, según tengo entendido… ¡no está nada mal!

- Mi capitán me contó que la familia Arisawa siempre ha permanecido ajena a los asuntos de los Shinigamis- aclaró Nemu - De modo que es natural que no conozcamos mucho de ellos.

- Sin embargo, hasta la semana anterior no había oído que Yoruichi-dono estuviese involucrada en una relación sentimental con nadie- apuntó Isane- ¿Cómo es posible que en sólo unas semanas se hayan conocido, enamorado y decidido casarse con apenas medio año de por medio?

Esta vez fue Soi Fong la que respondió, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- Porque cuando se trata de un matrimonio concertado, la relación que realmente importa es la de las familias. Los futuros esposos no tienen por qué conocerse, e incluso hay algunos que son presentados por primera vez el mismo día de la boda- A medida que hablaba, su tristeza aumentaba, aunque aún ignoraba el verdadero motivo- Es probable que nosotros sepamos la noticia de su boda antes que los propios novios.

Durante unos instantes todas guardaron silencio, ya que todas conocían el estrecho vínculo que había unido a la actual líder de las fuerzas especiales con su predecesora. Ella misma barajaba la posibilidad del matrimonio concertado como la opción más probable. Dentro de su propio clan se habían dado este tipo de situaciones.

- Bueno- suspiró Isane, tratando de romper el hielo- sólo espero que Yoruichi-dono sea tratada con el amor y respeto que se merece. Puede que incluso llegue a enamorarse de su esposo…

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes por eso, Isane. Ella sabe cuidar de sí misma. Yo lo lamentaría más por su futuro marido, porque a poco que no se comporte con ella…- Matsumoto aclaró a lo que se refería alzando una rodilla en un movimiento que sugería dolor extremo para el hombre que intentara hacerle daño.

Eso último comentario logró arrancar una carcajada general y una media sonrisa por parte de Soi Fong. Esa última imagen la hacía sentir un poco mejor. _"Aunque se case, Yoruichi-sama seguirá siendo un espíritu libre"_

-Bien, bien. Creo que ya le hemos dedicado tiempo suficiente a los cotilleos- sentenció la capitana de la cuarta división- Propongo que pasemos a los puntos del día de nuestra reunión de hoy. ¿Si eres tan amable, Nanao-san?

La susodicha se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer la larga lista de objetivos que debían cubrir aquel semestre. Pero Soi Fong ya no le prestaba atención a nada más.

_"¿Es que Yoruichi-sama ni siquiera sabe que va a contraer matrimonio con un desconocido en tan sólo unos meses? De haberlo sabido, estoy segura de que lo hubiese impedido."_

Con estas y muchas preguntas más, la capitana se dirigió a sus habitaciones para pasar una noche de insomnio. Sin embargo, había una pregunta cuya respuesta le urgía más que ninguna otra y que sólo la propia Yoruichi podía llegar a aclarar. _"Yoruichi-sama… ¿realmente quieres casarte?"_

Porque ella sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo, se acabaría esa complicidad que existía entre ambas, esos momentos únicos que la devolvían a un sueño que vivió cien años atrás, cuando ella era su señora, y ella su protectora y fiel servidora, donde la razón de su existencia la honraba con su presencia a diario, donde podía contemplarla y deleitarse en la perfección de sus movimientos, donde la subordinada también se convertía en la guardiana de los secretos que compartían, su confidente… Sí, definitivamente si Yoruichi-sama se casaba, tendría que olvidarse de cualquier posibilidad de volver a restaurar esa estrecha relación existente entre las dos.

Pero Soi Fong no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarle nada a su antigua mentora, porque siempre se había tratado de una relación unilateral. _"Pero y si…"_

Y antes de que pudiese hilar un nuevo pensamiento, se quedó dormida, con la esperanza de encontrar cuanto antes a su maestra y hablar con ella, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Continuará...

Animaos a comentar y/ocriticar. Todos los aportes serán bien recibidos. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó por primera y única vez, suficiente para despertarla y anunciar la llegada de un nuevo día. Media hora más tarde se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento realizando los ejercicios físicos rutinarios. Siempre era la primera en levantarse de toda su división y quizás incluso de todo el Seiretei.

Le gustaba realizar su entrenamiento justo antes del amanecer, en soledad, sin que nadie pudiese molestarla o interrumpirla. Más tarde se encargaría de la supervisión del resto de entrenamientos, escribiría los informes correspondientes y se reuniría con el jefe del escuadrón de detención para el reporte semanal.

Todos los capitanes habían recibido la orden de mejorar el estado general de los hombres, ya que quizás un ataque similar al de Aizen podría resultar mortal para toda la Sociedad de Almas. La amenaza había sido eliminada, pero no sin sacrificios. La capitana misma había perdido su brazo izquierdo en batalla, por no mencionar que todos sus esfuerzos para combatir a Aizen habían sido inútiles. Eso era sencillamente intolerable.

Así se lo había comunicado al Comandante General al igual que su intención de intensificar la preparación de todos sus hombres, empezando por ella misma.

Aunque siempre había excepciones a la regla. Omaeda no hacía más que quejarse por el estricto nuevo plan de entrenamiento, sobre todo cuando a él mismo se le había asignado un plan específico aún más severo. Y eso era algo por lo que iba a protestar sin lugar a dudas.

Soi Fong suspiró derrotada. A base de vapuleos y amenazas de palizas aún mayores había conseguido que el incompetente de su teniente se pusiese manos a la obra con su deber. "Es un completo imbécil. Si tuviera dos dedos de frente, sabría que esto lo hago para que sobreviva la próxima vez que entremos en batalla, y no tenga que quedar en ridículo delante de todos". Ignoraba de dónde procedían tanta altanería, cobardía e idiotez combinadas en una sola persona. Por suerte, aquello no era contagioso, y el resto de miembros de la división no opusieron resistencia a las nuevas tareas asignadas.

Terminó de rellenar el último informe, apagó la luz y salió del despacho de Capitanía para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Mientras avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo, le vino a la mente una escena que había contemplado a través de la ventana. Después de finalizar los últimos entrenamientos, varios miembros del 2º escuadrón habían iniciado una guerra de globos de agua, con la excusa de apaciguar el calor tras el ejercicio y aprovechando la fuente que se erigía en un extremo del patio. El ruido de gritos y risas le había llamado la atención. No le irritó el escandaloso juego ni pensó por un instante en reprochar tal comportamiento a sus subordinados. Era tan natural para ellos… Pero esa escena le recordó que nunca había tenido esa complicidad y camaradería con sus compañeros. Reconocía que a menudo se sentía sola, aunque ése fuera el sacrificio que debía hacerse para ostentar el cargo que actualmente ocupaba ella.

Llegó su habitación, se desprendió de su uniforme de shinigami y se puso una sencilla yukata cian que hacía las veces de prenda para dormir. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó sentada un rato sobre el alféizar de madera, disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna. Pero la tranquilidad no duró demasiado; una voz más que conocida la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Nos cuesta dormir por la noche, Soi Fong?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de que su antigua mentora se encontraba sentada en el tejado, asomando la cabeza para observar con curiosidad a la capitana.

- ¿Yoruichi-sama? – Exclamó en voz baja- ¿Q-que hacéis ahí arriba, cuánto tiempo…? ¿Por q…?

- Shhh… no armes tanto jaleo- respondió con su habitual tranquilidad. De un solo movimiento, bajó del tejado y se sentó junto a Soi Fong al otro lado de la ventana, con la espalda pegada a la pared.- Sólo pasaba por aquí y quería hacerte una visita- añadió sonriente.

- ¿A estas horas?

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?¿Estabas despierta, no?- ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió con malicia- ¿O estás esperando a alguien en concreto?

La capitana se limitó a bajar la cabeza y contemplar el suelo, algo abochornada. Al observar su reacción, Yoruichi decidió darle un descanso a la chica.

- Acabo de llegar del mundo humano. No sabía qué hora sería aquí – explicó – pero no quería dirigirme inmediatamente a mi residencia nada más poner los pies de nuevo en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Y quién mejor que a mi querida Soi Fong para hacerle una visita rápida? Si es que soy bien recibida, claro…

- ¡Claro que sí! Considerad estas habitaciones a vuestra entera disposición. Nadie se atreverá a replicar nada, Es sólo que… - y haciendo una pausa, bostezó discretamente, tapándose la boca con la mano. – Lo siento.

- Ya veo – suspiró Yoruichi - creo que estoy siendo cruel al privar a la capitana del 2º escuadrón de su merecido descanso.- Esbozó una sonrisa y le pasó la mano por el pelo, hasta que se percató de la venda que cubría la muñeca izquierda de la joven - ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?

- ¿Esto? Un posible ascenso, nada más. - Respondió somnolienta, quitándole importancia al asunto. – Los aspirantes a oficiales están mejorando rápidamente con el entrenamiento, puede que algunos suban de categoría en las próximas semanas. Se han vuelto bastante rápidos.

- O tú más lenta, Soi Fong. A este ritmo te alcanzarán pronto. Tal vez tenga que volver a entrenarte yo personalmente, así podría enseñarte algunas cosas nuevas que se me quedaron en el tintero ¿qué te parece? Podríamos trabajar durante el día, o si estás muy ocupada, por la noche entonces.

Soi Fong meditó la oferta durante unos segundos. Sin duda, era una trampa. Poner en entredicho su fuerza como capitana al aceptar ayuda ajena, o alejar aún más a la persona que tanto ansiaba ver. Optó por obviar la pregunta.

- ¿Significa eso que vais a quedaros más tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas que la última vez? – le preguntó a su antigua maestra mirándola con atención a los ojos ambarinos. Funcionó.

- Eso espero. Si todo va bien, no tendré que volver a la Tierra por un periodo largo de tiempo – contestó Yoruichi de forma distraída.

A Soi Fong le pareció detectar un atisbo de tristeza en su expresión. Quizás fuera su imaginación ocasionada por el cansancio. O tal vez… _"Claro, idiota. Olvidas que va a casarse dentro de poco. Y aunque la idea no le entusiasme demasiado, el matrimonio es… vitalicio"._

De repente, todos esos interrogantes que pugnaban por ser resueltos y que habían ocupado los pensamientos de la joven durante la ausencia de Yoruichi se agolparon en sus labios. Pero antes de que pudiese proferir sonido alguno, la morena se le adelantó.

- Bueno, ya que no podrás librarte tan fácilmente de mí en bastante tiempo, por hoy te dejaré en paz – le guiñó un ojo a modo de broma y le revolvió el pelo una última vez, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba del alféizar y posaba sus pies en las tablas de madera que conformaban el suelo del pasillo interior – Buenas noches, Soi Fong- y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama!

La ex-capitana se giró levemente al oír su nombre, deteniendo sus movimientos. Soi Fong estaba levemente sonrojada, pero el cansancio le había ganado la batalla a la timidez, y se atrevió a decirle unas últimas palabras a su antigua maestra:

- Me alegro de que hayas regresado- confesó en voz suave, pero suficiente para que su interlocutora lo oyese.

Yoruichi, por su parte, retrocedió de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba la joven y, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Ante la mirada expectante de la menor, la tomó de la barbilla y acercó sus labios a su rostro, besándola con suavidad en la mejilla izquierda – Yo también- le susurró a modo de respuesta.

Un segundo más tarde sólo quedaba una persona apoyada en la ventana de su habitación, intentando recuperar el aliento y con el recuerdo muy vivo de la delicada caricia y del beso de la diosa del shunpo. Con esa sensación tan agradable y extraña a la vez, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, preguntándose si aquella noche iba por fin a poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Fin del 2º capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios, un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos de sol del mediodía se colaban a través de los ventanales de sus aposentos. Intuía que debía ser escandalosamente tarde para levantarse, pero la mullida almohada de plumas, el gigantesco colchón y las exquisitas sábanas de seda no invitaban a abandonar ese refugio precipitadamente. Al haber pasado tantísimo tiempo fuera de su hogar, había llegado a olvidar las comodidades y lujos de los que gozaban las familias nobles. En realidad, no había estado en su habitación desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y se trasladó a los cuarteles del Onmitsukido, y poco tiempo después, convertirse en capitana y permanecer definitivamente en el que sería, o eso creía ella, su nuevo y definitivo lugar de residencia.

- Su excelencia, he de comunicarle que en menos de dos horas se servirá el almuerzo, al que asistirán tanto miembros de vuestra familia como de la honorable casa Arisawa. Le ruego que reconsidere la petición expresa de los ancianos y entre en razón. –Sonó una voz grave al otro lado de la puerta.

Era la quinta vez que su nuevo mayordomo, más que habituado a los caprichos de la nobleza, le trasmitía las órdenes que recibía de su familia: levantarse, asearse, vestirse, arreglarse y lucir la mejor de las sonrisas durante el almuerzo que estaba programado para aquel día.

_"__Kisuke hubiese abierto la puerta y me hubiese sacado de la cama aunque fuera a rastras"_ pensó Yoruichi. Sin embargo, sólo miembros directos de la familia tenían permiso para entrar en sus habitaciones en el caso de que ella se negara a salir de allí.

Al poco rato, se decidió a salir de la cama y a comunicarle a su querido mayordomo que ya estaba despierta, que se adecentaría y bajaría al vestíbulo a la hora convenida. ¡Ah! Y que, por favor, ella se podía duchar y vestir sola, que no trajese a ninguna doncella consigo. El hombre mayor estuvo de acuerdo y Yoruichi escuchó sus pasos alejarse al otro lado de la puerta.

Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que decidió darse un baño antes de empezar a vestirse. Sumergida en el agua repleta de aceites y sales, aprovechó la ocasión para reflexionar sobre su situación actual.

Lo cierto era que no había añorado los lujos y comodidades de su juventud durante los poco más de cien años que estuvo en la Tierra. A veces iba a casa de su amigo, pero el resto del tiempo vivía en la intemperie o conseguía convencer a alguna jovencita para que se llevase a casa a un dulce y lindo gatito negro, le proporcionase comida y un lugar en el que refugiarse, a pesar de que nunca permanecía demasiado en el mismo lugar.

Al pertenecer a una familia tan rica como noble, siempre había tenido cuanto deseara a su alcance. Cualquier lujo, capricho o extravagancia era tan habitual como natural en ese círculo social. "Lo tenía todo, excepto una cosa; algo que ni el dinero ni el apellido podían comprar".

A medida que bajaba por la escalinata esculpida en mármol blanco, perfectamente vestida y adornada para la ocasión, se preguntó si sería capaz de recordar las viejas fórmulas de cortesía, los gestos refinados, los exquisitos modales y toda la parafernalia de lo que ellos denominaban "una buena educación".

Jugó con la idea de despojarse de su vestido, saltar por la ventana que conducía a los jardines y escapar de allí. Sonrió para sus adentros al imaginar las caras que todos los nobles pondrían nada más enterarse. _"Yoruichi la indómita"- pensó._

Pero esa chispa de imaginación se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado cuando oyó a alguien pronunciar su nombre en voz alta con solemnidad, asumiendo que su llegada estaba siendo anunciada. Se retiró un mechón de la cara, se ajustó el obi y se preparó para lucir la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

Soi Fong caminaba con el ceño fruncido hacia los cuarteles de la décima división. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué había accedido al caer la tarde a reunirse personalmente con la teniente Matsumoto. Como oficial, poseía ese derecho, pero no dejaba de resultar extraño y poco convencional que un superior acudiese a la llamada de un miembro inferior de otro escuadrón.

_- "…tarea muy importante y no más delicada me lleva a solicitar su colaboración en la medida en que sea posible… cuya naturaleza no puede ser revelada de forma ordinaria… contar con su presencia sería un valioso apoyo…"_

En el momento en el que advirtió que la firma del capitán Hitsugaya faltaba en el documento comenzaron sus sospechas. Aun así, la perspectiva que le aguardaba quedándose en el despacho de su división no le resultaban demasiado apasionantes.

Con la carta todavía guardada en su uniforme de capitana, llegó hasta las puertas de los barracones de la décima división. Y supo entonces, en cuanto divisó a Matsumoto, junto con Isane y Yoruichi, rodeadas de una atmósfera de lo más relajada y riéndose animadamente que, efectivamente, le habían tomado el pelo.

A punto estuvo de marcharse, pero Yoruichi, como de costumbre, fue más rápida.

- ¡Soi Fong, llegas tarde!- exclamó, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

-Yo nunca llego tarde- le espetó a su antigua maestra, mirando a su alrededor- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- Capitana Soi Fong, me alegro de que al final hayas venido – el alegre saludo de la teniente no hizo sino enfurecer más a la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Isane, por su parte, se esforzaba por encontrar algo interesantísimo que admirar en sus pies.- La misión no hubiese tenido éxito si hubiese faltado una de la piezas clave.

Soi Fong abrió la boca para protestar y pedir explicaciones, aunque esas palabras no fueron pronunciadas nunca. Yoruichi le dio una fuerte pero amistosa palmada en la espalda a la joven que la hizo tambalear, a la vez que corroboraba la afirmación de Rangiku.

- Bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa - prosiguió Yoruichi – el cambio de guardia se efectuará en cuanto caiga el sol; ésa será la oportunidad perfecta para filtrarnos en la mansión y hacernos con nuestro objetivo.

- ¿Y luego cómo podremos salir de la mansión sin que nos detecten?- preguntó Matsumoto - Las medidas de seguridad serán tremendas, estoy segura.

- Muy fácil – respondió Yoruichi despreocupada.- Mira, tengo unos planos que señalan perfectamente las salidas de emergencias que se utilizaban en caso de asalto o secuestro, cuando la familia tenía que huir. Si los utilizamos para regresar al punto de encuentro, despistaremos a los guardias y no nos cogerán.

- ¿Qué plano son esos, qué se supone que es esta misión?- preguntó irritada Soi Fong.

-Atiende bien, Soi Fong – replicó Yoruichi con repentina seriedad – Han secuestrado a alguien y nuestro deber es ir a rescatarlo. No podíamos contar con más gente o un equipo especializado, porque se levantarían sospechas.

- ¿Y dos tenientes, una capitana y una noble dando vueltas por el Seiretei en plena noche no es sospechoso?

- No me estás escuchando. Esto es muy peligroso, podría costarnos la vida. Alguien está siendo retenido en contra de su voluntad y tenemos que ayudarle. Bien, Matsumoto, tú irás con Isane. Entraréis por la puerta Norte. – Ambas asintieron enérgicamente- Yo iré con Soi Fong por el otro lado, coged vosotras los planos.

- Si algo sale mal, el punto de reunión será la fuente de la cuarta división – repasó Matsumoto- Bien, chicas, suerte a todas.- Les guiñó un ojo y se marchó corriendo con Isane detrás, que llevaba los planos en la mano.

- Vamos Soi, no hay tiempo que perder – y se perdió de vista en una milésima de segundo. Soi Fong suspiró y negó con la cabeza justo antes de seguir a su antigua maestra. _¿Por qué a mí?_

* * *

- ¿Seguro de que esto es legal? – le preguntó con recelo. Ya había anochecido y no se veía casi nada.

- ¡Shhhhh! Baja la voz o nos descubrirán – respondió su compañera.

-¿Y quién nos descubrirá? ¿El secuestrador? – Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación- Terminaríamos antes entrando por la puerta principal y acabando con cualquiera que se interpusiese en nuestro camino. Coser y cantar.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de marcha, ayúdame a mover estas cajas, en vez de quedarte ahí pasmada cosiendo y cantando – le recriminó Yoruichi.

Soi Fong accedió de mala gana a apartar las cajas que bloqueaban una puerta secreta que conducía al interior del majestuoso edificio. _"Ya que estamos aquí, veamos hasta dónde nos lleva esto."_

La luna se alzaba ya por encima de la colina del Sokyoku, iluminando débilmente el lugar donde se encontraban. No se oía nada, sólo sus respiraciones y el ruido de las cajas al ser apiladas suavemente a un lado de la puerta.

La joven observaba a Yoruichi. Había estado arisca y algo desagradable por lo absurdo de la situación, sin reparar que esto se había convertido en una oportunidad de estar juntas… a solas. La oscuridad resaltaba sus hermosos ojos ámbar y Soi Fong podía quedarse atrapada en su mirada, inmóvil, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, o simplemente contemplando con devoción a la persona que ella...

- ¿Soi Fong?- la llamó con suavidad.

- ¿Si?- respondió débilmente.

- ¿Vas a pasarte toda la noche mirándome o vamos a entrar alguna vez?

Soi Fong se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismada observando a Yoruichi y que, obviamente, ésta se había percatado de la intensa mirada que recaía sobre ella misma. Con más vergüenza que enfado, bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar en el edificio sin mediar palabra, situándose la primera en la expedición. Así evitaba que su antigua maestra captara el intenso rubor en sus mejillas que seguro destacaría a pesar de la oscuridad. Yoruichi, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, entró justo detrás. _"Hay que ver lo orgullosa que es" – _dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

Fin del tercer capítulo. Agradezco los ánimos y comentarios recibidos. Lamento el retraso en la actualización, espero poder publicar antes la próxima vez. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
